1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming device, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
To reproduce gradation (for example, halftone, etc.,), an electrophotographic image forming device performs screen processing for an original image by means for performing screen processing and forms an image (electrostatic latent image) on an image hold body by optical scanning based on a signal (pulse signal) corresponding to the image after subjected to the screen processing.
The dimensions of the original image and the dimensions of an output image (an image formed on a record medium such as a record sheet) may distort because of an alignment error of an optical system containing a component for forming the electrostatic latent image, an exposure device or the image hold body (an error of the actual attachment position of the optical system or the image hold body relative to a predetermined attachment position), for example.
Thus, in the image forming device described above, to correct the distortion, a pixel is inserted into or is thinned out (deleted) from the image after subjected to the screen processing in response to the screen characteristic.